


That Ultra-Kind Of Love You Never Walk Away From

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x11 spoilers, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Fitz-Simmons share a moment alone after the events of 5x11





	That Ultra-Kind Of Love You Never Walk Away From

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for 5x11

She took of her scrubs, the blue stained with blood and deposited them in the nearest bin that she could before heading to the bathroom, and turning the tap on, hot water blasting out of it and she didn’t even think twice about forcing her hands under it, not even wincing when the water threatened to burn her.

All she knew was that she had to wash the blood off her hands, the blood that was already hardening, cracking when she even so much as moved her fingers. But it was still sickly warm, and she knew that she would never be able to shake the memory of it running over her fingers.

She grabbed for the soap and rubbed at her hands again and again and again, watching as the liquid that once ran red lost its colour, the occasional bubble floating across the metal before spiralling away, and down the sink.

Her eyes were wide as she watched it, but she took nothing in, her mind a million miles away as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, her brain not fully understanding all that had occurred. The attack, Piper, Elena losing her arms. It had all been so shocking, so horrific that she was still reeling from it. She was still trying to come to terms with what she had just witnessed.

The bar of soap clattered in the sink, metal ringing out around the empty room. She blinked a number of times, watching as it just lay there, the water splashing over it, and she was about to reach for it, to grab it and run at her clean hands once again when she felt the ground shake beneath her, the world rumbling before a bang followed, shocking her back to reality.

A ringing in her ears followed and she looked up, and then she took off running, not even drying her hands, the cold air of the base shocking them as she ran back to where the team where, wanting to get to them.

Wanting to get to Fitz.

She sped around a corridor, stumbling as she did so, wanting to get to the area where she knew the team was and then she ran into someone coming the opposite direction. She took a few stumbling steps backward and then felt a hand grab her, helping her to stay on her feet.

“Jemma?” they asked, and she blinked, looking at them.

Looking at Fitz.

She took a shaking breath, and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, and for the first time in hours, she cried, tears soaking into his shirt as sobs shook her body.

His arms wrapped around her, strong and supportive and holding her close, pressing kisses to the side of her forehead, telling her that he was okay, that he was here, and that he wasn’t going to leave her, not again.

Jemma just allowed herself to sink to his embrace, to be held by him and allow all her emotions to flow and not just from what had happened, but from the past few weeks, everything that had happened to her recently.

And Fitz just held her, not wanting to let her go, wanting to hold her close as she held her close as she let everything go that she had been holding onto for so long. “It’s okay,” he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. “It’s okay. I’m here Jemma, I’m here.”

Fitz pulled away, and smiled at her, wiping away at her tears, his touch gentle and careful. Allowing her to take him in, to comprehend that he was alive and standing there in front of her. Living and breathing. “I’m here,” he told her again. “I’m here.”

“I know. Thank you.” And she knew what she had to do next, what she had to say next. “Where’s… where’s the team?”

“Yo-Yo?”

Jemma let out a long shaky breath. “Yeah, I should… I should let them know.”

He nodded, reaching out and taking her hand in his own, not saying anything about it being wet and together, they walked hand in hand to where the team where.

***

It had been hard for Jemma to give her report, telling the team what had happened, how the surgery had gone, and what the likelihood was like for Elena. Jemma had her stabilised, in a medically induced coma, allowing her body to rest and come to terms with what had happened.

She was alive, which was good, but Jemma knew that there were challenges to come. Fitz had already began jotting down ideas, plans for prosthetics, if she had wanted them. They had all been relieved that she was alive, glad that they hadn’t lost a member of their team, but no one more so than Mack.

“Can I see her?” he had asked, once Jemma had finished, his eyes heavy with tears, and Jemma had nodded, watching as he couldn’t stop wringing his hands, and had lead him to the medical bay, and had talked him through everything that was there, what it was all doing, and that she would be in the office next door, monitoring everything, and should anything change, she would be there in seconds.

Mack had nodded his thanks, and taken the seat next to her bed, and Jemma had left him in peace then, knowing that he would want this time alone. Just like she had when it had been Fitz in the coma.

So she had left, curling up in the armchair in the nurse’s station, and reached for one of the tablets that had been left there for her by Fitz, checking news sites to see what they had all missed in the time that had passed. There had been so much that it was almost hard for her to wrap her head around.

A knock on the door disturbed her, causing her to look up and she knew who it was before the door even opened. Seconds later, Fitz appeared, carrying two mugs of tea. “I though that you could use one,” he explained, passing one of the mugs to her once she had set the tablet down and sitting on the arm of the chair.

Her head came to rest against his stomach, careful not to irritate the injury that he had sustained when they had been making their escape from Kasius, something that had happened only days ago but already felt like a life time ago. She felt his arm come to wrap around hers, resting on her forearm and rubbing it, a comforting gesture that only caused her to sink more in to him.

“You’re doing the most you can, you know that?”

She didn’t reply for a moment, just continuing to drink her tea, savouring the taste, the way that it burnt the roof of her mouth. It was comforting, it was refreshing, it was real.

“Jemma.” His voice wasn’t angry or annoyed, or disappointed. It was concerned, it was worried, his voice heavy with the very thing.

“I know,” she replied eventually, letting out a long breath. “I just… I just keep thinking that I can do more.”

Fitz set down his mug on the table, and got up from his position, making his way to the cupboard in the room, pulling the door open and rummaging around inside it.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, curious as to what he was doing. She set her own mug done, the tea now half drank and got up to see what he was doing but he had turned around and was carrying something. An old blanket. “Fitz?” she asked again, watching as she approached, taking a seat and patting the space that was next to him.

“You need to sleep, when was the last time that you slept?”

She paused, unsure of when she had truly had a proper night’s sleep. “I don’t… I can’t…”

“I’ll monitor her vitals,” Fitz reassured her, gesturing for her to come and lie next to him.

She frowned, wondering what he was talking about. “Fitz…” she began but he shook his head.

“No,” he countered, “you need to sleep Jemma, please.”

A million and one thoughts raced through her mind, a million of her telling her that she didn’t need to sleep, that she need to stay up, there was so much for her to do that she couldn’t possibly take time away. But one single thought told her that sleep wasn’t a bad idea. That she needed to sleep, that she needed to rest, to take time to re-energise herself so that she could continue to be her best. So she nodded, and sat back down, curling up next to Fitz, her head resting on his chest.

The beat of his heart was strong within his chest, a thumping rhythm that was grounding and reassuring at the same time. It was home.

He was home.

The blanket was thrown over the two of them, and his arms wrapped around her, solid and welcoming embrace. His lips danced across the top of her head, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head and murmuring soft reassurances, and to that, Jemma fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone actually prepared for next week, because I'm not...   
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read, I really hope that you enjoyed this one.


End file.
